Percyabeth university story preveiw
by Booklover2003
Summary: preview of a story i'm working on it takes place at the university at camp jupiter there will be PERCABETH and lots more coups i don't own any percy jackson stuff from the books ill let you know when the complite vershon is out


**_this is my first story open to all coments keep in mind i'm only eleven._**

**_Percy p.o.v:_**

Percy stared at the large oceanography text book in front of him. The Last thing he wanted to on this calm december evening was study. But he had no choice seeing he had three university essays due by monday evening and endless he wanted to skip out on his date with Annabeth again he'd have to Finnish them tonight. Ever since Annabeth and himself had started university they'd hardly had any time to focus on there relationship, let alone go on a date, with all the homework they've been having. the last day of term was the only day they were both able to go without getting a homework overload.

Percy got up and stretched as he looked at the picture of Annabeth he had kept in his notebook. His hand's travelled to a familiar pen shaped lump in his pocket _Anaklusmos…Riptide _and he felt like he'd be needing it soon. the back of his neck tingled as he turned around he felt a horrible spasmodic fear creep into his mind and everything went black.

**_Annabeth p.o.v:_**

Annnabeth woke with a start her hands shaking as she gasped for air. She felt like she just ran a marathon and back even thou she never left her small dorm room. The room was simple with two twin beds,desks, and rag rugs kept neatly between the two girls (Piper and Annabeth) made it look like a new show Fact the only sign of individuality was how the girls decorated there side of the room. Annabeth had cover most of the walls with bookshelves containing mostly of mythology and architectural book's and some photo albums. She kept a picture of herself and percy on there first date on her desk along with a few note books pencils,pens, and some blueprints with architectural designs. On The wall near her bed was a picture of the seven with Nico,Reyna,Coach Hedge, Nellie, little chuck, and Chiron. Next too it was a picture of the seven on the Argo two Annabeth's heart pounded when she looked at Leo who'd been missing for over a year now. Piper's side of the room was decorated similarly to Annabeth's but with much more pictures and much less bookshelves. Piper had took her time to decorate her side of the room with dream catchers,animal feather's, and Cherokee luck charms, along with pictures of the seven,Piper with her dad and Jason, Piper, Jason and Leo,Piper and Jason Alone. Annabeth honestly wondered how she got so many pictures. Piper kept one picture of Jason Kissing her on the cheek at the camp half-blood forest on her desk. Annabeth caught her breath thinking about her dream…Percy was in it she was sure of that and he was in some kind of trouble….. A creature with big yellow eyes Annabeth's hands shook where'd she get that idea? She sighed as she got out of bed and stretched 'it was just a dream" she told herself but it didn't make her feel any better. Dreams especially for demigods were never just that: dreams. Hands shaking Annabeth quickly showered and dressed pulling her curly blond hair back into a ponytail Before Piper woke.

**_Piper's p.o.v:_**

Piper woke only to find Annabeth pacing nervously in front of her something in Annabeth's expression made Piper feel uneasy. She quickly showered,braided her hair (with eagle feathers), and got dressed in a purple tank top, jeans, and the fleece jacket Jason had got her after there first quest. Piper found Annabeth still pacing the same spot. Annabeth wore a camp half-blood tee,jeans,camp necklace,and silver owl earrings she looked nervous. "Annabeth" Piper said nervously "are you okay?" Annabeth looked at her solemnly "No!" she bursted "I….I think percy's in trouble" and she told her about her dream. Five minutes Later Frank bursted in gasping for air "percy…..woods…..hurt…trouble" he managed before he collapsed into the nearest chair.


End file.
